


Graham McTavish is an Honorable Man.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes out to catch up with Graham, and has a little much to drink... But Graham would never be anything less than a gentleman towards Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graham McTavish is an Honorable Man.

**Author's Note:**

> The title started as a joke, but sort of stuck. Silly, I know.
> 
> This was the first thing I ever wrote for the pairing, buried in a notepad on my laptop. Just a silly little bit of cuddly fluff. :)

Adam was waiting with an air of nervousness outside a pub he wasn't entirely familiar with. He gave a little start as he felt a large hand come into his hair, ruffling it gently, though a smile split his face when he turned to see the tall solid form of his favourite Scotsman, the older man's outward harsh expression cracking to reveal how pleased he was to see Adam.

"Graham!" He cried out gladly, moving to embrace the taller man, strong arms curling around him in return to squeeze him tight. Adam was able to feel the chuckle rumble through Graham's broad chest as they hugged.

"You always act like you're surprised I've shown up." Graham murmured, releasing Adam enough to cup the smaller man's face, ducking in give him a quick peck on the lips before the younger man could protest. Adam went a bit pink at that, pulling away and following as Graham lead the way to a little booth in the back corner of the pub, slipping into the booth as Graham gestured him in first, and waiting for Graham to settle opposite him before insisting, embarrassed,

"I'm not surprised. I'm enthusiastic." He stated, starting with surety that became a bit shy as he went on, seeing Graham's mouth quirk up into a grin. "I'm just always glad to see you."

"Well, that makes the two of us." Graham murmured in a low voice, smiling warmly at Adam, his smile getting wider when Adam smiled shyly back in that goofy way of his. "So, first round is on me. What are you having?"

Adam seemed to give it a moments thought, not wanting to get too drunk this evening. "Just a beer, I think."

"That'll make two of us again." Graham said, getting to his feet and making his way to the bar, pausing only to ruffle Adam's hair affectionately again as he went, unaware of the way Adam then turned to watch him swagger his way up to the bar.

~

More than a couple of drinks later, Adam was clearly more than a bit tipsy despite all thoughts of not becoming so. He had slid around in the booth so he was leaning against Graham heavily, the Scotsman slipping an easy arm around his thin waist to hold him closer, nodding slowly at whatever Adam was talking about. Graham leant down to rest his chin on the top of Adam's head with a little smile, his hand rubbing Adam's back, feeling him squirm a little at the touch.

"McT..."

"Adam, I think you've had a bit much to drink." Graham murmured and Adam sighed a little in agreement. He leant back to look up at the Scotsman, a hand coming up to press against Graham's chest.

"Take me home, Graham? Maybe..." He looked down then, seeming embarrassed. "Your place is closer?"

Graham looked down at him, seeming a little surprised. "I'd say it is. You sure?"

Adam smiled, wide and a little crooked. "Yes."

"Alright. C'mon." Graham stood with ease, turning to help Adam up after him, letting the smaller man continue to lean on him, his weight a light burden as he helped him out of the pub. He'd never seen Adam quite this drunk, but they'd been drinking and talking, and Graham had bought more than the first round, and neither had noticed how many they had until Adam had started getting a bit touchy-feely. Not that Graham minded that part of it... But Adam was a shy sort of guy usually when they were out and he was sober, and Graham respected that. It was one of the many things he loved about Adam.

They walked slowly up the street together, Graham still holding Adam around the waist as the smaller man stumbled slightly beside him. Adam was talking again, about anything and everything, and Graham was just smiling to himself, giving Adam a little squeeze every so often under the guise of helping him straighten up. It wasn't far to Graham's house from the pub, but it was slow going and it took them quite a while.

"Graham, is it much further?" Adam whined softly beside him, leaning up to press his face against Graham's solid chest. "Just... Want to get in bed with you..."

Graham made a little disappointed noise at that, because normally he would very much enjoy the thought of Adam accompanying him to bed, but tonight the boy was drunk, and Graham was an honorable man. He would never do that to Adam while he was drunk... Never mind that they had done it before. Adam looked up at him when he made that noise, frowning unhappily.

"What?"

"Nothing, we're almost there."

~

When they got into Graham's flat, with a bit of giggling and difficulty, he gave Adam a gentle push towards the bedroom. Adam smiled back at him before trotting through to the bedroom with a slightly ungainly gait. Graham watched him go with a shake of his head, heading instead into the bathroom. Once he was done, he eased his coat off, discarding it onto the couch and kicking off his shoes before making his way into the bedroom. Adam was sat on the edge of the bed, having managed to struggle off his shoes already, he was now fighting to get his shirt off, though he had only succeeded in pulling it up over his head and getting stuck.

Graham chuckled at the ridiculous sight, before Adam squirmed a little when he realised he wasn't alone in the room, crying out. "Graham! Help!"

Graham sighed fondly, moving forward and grabbing a hold of the shirt, helping Adam worm his way out of it, leaving him topless. Adam settled back, smiling up at Graham thankfully as the taller man dropped the shirt to the floor. Adam's bottom lip went between his teeth and Graham closed his eyes because that just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Adam was so cute all the time, that he always had been. But Graham didn't usually have to contain himself when Adam looked up at him like that.

"Graham?"

"Adam, get into bed." Graham said gently at last, and Adam frowned, looking a little put out about the instruction.

"Will you join me?"

"To sleep." Graham agreed as he stripped off his jeans, leaving him in just a his underwear and a t-shirt, but Adam clearly had other ideas. As Graham moved to get into the other side of the bed, Adam turned and crawled right on top of him with more skill that the Scotsman was expecting. Before Graham could protest, Adam was kissing him, his hands fisted in Graham's shirt, pulling at it. Adam hummed gladly, kissing Graham sloppily but with intent until the bigger man pushed him away. Adam gave a little whine,

"Graham, please..."

"You're drunk, Adam." Graham replied, going for strict as best as he could, but it was difficult with Adam's warm little body sprawled over him, long fingers still pulling at his shirt. Adam shook his head almost comically hard. his swept back hair flapping slightly with the movement.

"Nooooo... I'm not! I... Well, maybe a little, but... Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I want to do that and more, Adam." Graham murmured truthfully, unable to hide the rumble of desire in his voice. Sighing, he reached up and stroked his hands down Adam's lithe back, leaning up just enough to kiss him briefly on the lips before using his hands to grip Adam's waist and ease him off from on top of him. Adam made to protest as he was pushed gently back down onto the bed, silenced with another light kiss. "And I promise I will do it all in the morning... But for now, sleep."

Adam huffed a little sigh, pouting almost childishly and Graham had to marvel at the things Adam could do with his face, but he finally seemed to give in. He gave a slow nod. "Alright, if you promise... In the morning."

Graham was forced to open his arms as Adam suddenly moved to squirm his way close to Graham's bigger body, humming contentedly as Graham wrapped him up in his arms. Graham shook his head, though he was smiling as he agreed, "In the morning."


End file.
